Frozen 2
by Princesssnowyfox
Summary: My opinion and story of what i think Frozen 2 should be about
1. Chapter 1

_3 years after the thaw:_

Elsa's POV:

"Sighing I helped Anna get ready for her wedding day, tried to look happy I guess I failed, but then Anna caught me and said."

"Elsa what's the matter your supposed to be happy for me?"

"I Just told her nothing but it is more then a nothing she has a guy as a princess and I'm a Queen without a King!"

Anna's POV:

"I'm sure she is happy but she is not showing it because come on it's her best sister getting married to the most amazing guy in the world."

"I'm going to talk to her i guess maybe she would tell me why she is acting this way."

"Elsa?"

"Can you please open the door it is not about the wedding or building a snowman."

Elsa opens door.

"Whats wrong you seem different and this time it is a bad different I mean I'm worried for you."

Elsa's POV:

"Anna it's nothing much."

"It's just several guys are falling for you and no one is liking me not even one!"

Whole room starts to snow.

"I want someone as sweet as Kristoff and as handsome as Hans."

"I just wish Hans was nice he is perfect."

"But he is not cries even more."

Anna's POV:

"Calm down!"

"I'm sure Hans will fall for the Queen even more then the Princess but you need to keep guard to the throne because he would want to steal it. But now can you do my hair I'm sure Kristoff is worrying."

Elsa's POV:

"Wipes away tears sure do you want me to make it a ice type braid or just your pig tail braids?"

"Either or is fine for me you can even make me a ice dress with white hair if you wanted too as long as I look pretty," Anna says in a very excited way.

"Actually Anna I made you a ice dress for your wedding it's white (no duh) and it's very pretty gives to Anna go ahead put it on."

Anna puts it on.

"Okay bye sis I need to check on the flower girl."

"I will be in the crowd soon enough I wish you and Kristoff the best of luck."

Elsa exits the room.

Anna's POV:

"Wearing Elsa's White Ice Dress (which makes my butt cold) But other then that it rocks."

"I'm so happy I'm marrying Kristoff!"

"He is not a prince but he is one in my heart."

"Like my father used to say."

_" Not every Princess has to have a Prince."_

"Looking through the crowd I finally found Elsa and then across the isles I saw Kristoff wearing a tuxedo he was super handsome."

Music starts to play.

"I guess it's time to walk down the isle."

Kristoff's POV:

"Anna is only just across the isle but she seems so far away we usually talk around this time."

"Why is she taking so long to walk down the isle? I wish someone could help her."

Olaf's POV:

"I could help!"

"Ahh you scared me," Kristoff screamed.

"Anna follow me slowly."

Anna Follows

"Now I got to go it is time for you guys to get married Olaf says as he smiles good luck Anna and Kristoff!"

"Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your blah blah blah," says the speaker.

"I do!" Anna says in an happy tone.

"Do you Kristoff take Anna to be your blah blah blah,"speaker repeats.

"I do!" Kristoff says in an excited tone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride!"


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's POV

"The kiss lasted for a while I liked it that way."

"Several people cried including Elsa!"

"This was the best day ever oh wait it's not over yet it is party time!"

Elsa's POV

"This is the best wedding ever mostly because it's my sister's."

"Also because there is chocolate, and more treats and you can sing and have fun this is the best day in my life."

"I wish I had a guy sighs."

"Anna and Kristoff are perfect for each other but Elsa and Elsa is not perfect."

"I wonder who I may meet in the future I hope it's someone tall and fair!"  
Bangs into Prince Felix.

"Owe!"

"I'm so Sorry are you hurt," Felix says in a concerned way?

"Yes i mean no, I reply.

"Just pay attention where your going in the future!"

"I will and you are Queen Elsa right,"says Felix.

"Yes and who are you," I question.

"I'm Prince Felix of Jamaa."

"Jamaa?"

"Isn't that a town name on the website animal jam,"I ask.

"Yea."

"But I guess they named it after my kingdom," Felix replies in a polite way.

"Well it was nice meeting you Felix but I got to go check on Anna."

"You know now that she is married she does not need to be checked on often, but go ahead," Felix answers.

"I will be back I'm sure stay here smiles at Felix."

"I will."

Anna's POV

"Elsa is not here at the party I'm worried."

"I hope she is alright."

"Kristoff is talking to some of the other ice men."

"So he's over there but Elsa is no where to be found."

"I need to tell Kristoff!"

"Yells the name Kristoff!"

"What's wrong?" Kristoff says in a concerned way.

"I can't find Elsa anywhere!" I reply worried.  
"I'm sure she is fine or coming. See she's coming now," Kristoff says.

"Thank goodness Anna is alright!"Elsa says in a relieved way.

"I was going to say the same thing about you but why wouldn't I be alright?" Anna replies to Elsa.

"I don't know, I probably still have the habit to check on you I guess."

"You know you can't check on Anna every minute because now she is married." Kristoff says in a polite manner.

"I know I just get worried." Elsa sighs.

"It's fine I understand but please don't check on me that much anymore."

"Don't worry I wont!"

"Thanks." I sound relieved.

Felix's POV:

"What is taking Elsa so long?"

"I kinda like Elsa now."

"I thought I would never have these emotions over a girl my whole life."

"I guess I was wrong."

"I'm so worried for her!"

Elsa walks this way and says.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"It's alright," I reply.

"So Felix can you come with me? I want to introduce you to my sister Anna."

"Sure I don't have any other plans."

"Follow me," Elsa Repeats.

Felix Follows Elsa.

Elsa's POV

"Anna and Kristoff this is Prince Felix of Jamaa."

"It's nice to meet you," both of them say.

"It's Nice to meet you guys also," Felix replies.

"Teases sister, Elsa And Felix kissing in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G," Anna says in a hilarious way.

Felix just stands there blinking his eyes.

"Just Be Quite," I say.

"Fine," Anna says in an bored way.

"So anyways sorry for Anna Being a total little kid," Kristoff replies.

"It's fine I did that with my older brother when he was getting married which was about a year ago," Felix replies.

"It's getting late it's time to close the gates for the night," I say getting kinda tired.

I guess we would be on our way to our room. Good night Elsa and Felix," says both Kristoff and Anna.

"Good night," we reply.

"Bye I guess," Felix said in a sad manner.

"Felix Wait," I yell.

"What is it Elsa?"

"Is this your first time in Arendelle," I ask.

"Yea," he answers.

"Then you don't know," I said.

"Know about what," Felix says really confused.

"About this," I reply about to use powers.

Uses Ice powers.

"She has powers too! How did I not know about this," he whispers so i couldn't hear.

"Then you would want to know about this please don't be afraid."

Felix faces opposite way and uses fire powers.

"OMG," I said shocked.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't don't worry," he says in a relaxed way.

Felix kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight smiles and blushes a little," I reply.

_Thanks for reading sorry for the long chapter._

_It's just that this chapter explains some things and has a lot of scenes in it! _

_And Sorry for the typo in the last chapter I said._

_Not Every Princess has to have a princess._

_It's supposed to be Not every princess has to have a prince!_


End file.
